1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to providing two-dimensional (2D) widgets in three-dimensional (3D) displays and, more particularly, to mapping a 2D widget into a volumetric display at a position where it can be easily used, such as on the outside surface of the volumetric display inside an enclosure for the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A class of three-dimensional (3D) displays, called volumetric displays, is currently undergoing rapid advancement. The types of displays in this class include holographic displays, swept volume displays and static volume displays. Volumetric displays allow for 3D graphical scenes to be displayed within a true 3D volume. Such displays can take many shapes, globes, domes, cubes, etc. with a dome being a typical shape. Because the technology of these displays is undergoing rapid development those of skill in the art are concentrating on the engineering of the display itself. As a result, the man-machine interface to or the ways in which people interface with these types of displays is receiving scant attention.
While the volumetric displays allow a user to view different parts of a true 3D scene, the act of viewing the different parts typically requires that the user physically move around (or over) the display or that the display be moved or rotated in front of the user. As the display moves relative to the user, graphical user interface elements, sometimes called widgets may also move relative to the user. This is a particular problem when the widget is a two-dimensional (2D) interface, such as menu, a file tree, a virtual keyboard, or a display/view of a two dimensional document, such as a list or spreadsheet. Assuming that a volumetric display system needs to make use of these two-dimensional widgets, the question arises as to where to place these widgets to allow the user to interact with them.
A solution is to place the 2D widgets anywhere within the display. This can result in the intermingling of widgets and data, which may not be desirable. Additionally, complex 3D selection techniques may be needed if the 2D widget is placed in the 3D scene space to avoid selecting scene elements when the widget is intended.
What is needed is a system that will optimally place two-dimensional widgets on or in a volumetric display to allow direct and simple interaction.